Vie En Rose
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: Ceil hosts a Valentine's Day ball at the Phantomhive manner. Things turn for the best as new relationships are formed unexpectedly. UndertakerxGrell, Mey-RinxWilliam SebbyxCeil
1. Chapter 1

Vie En Rose

Just finished watching the Black Butler season one and two, might I say it was a pure evil and twisted masterpiece tehe. It inspired me to write another Fanfic.. I really liked Grell and the undertaker in the series so there will be that special psychotic pairing we all love. And I think I'll add a little Ciel x Sebby in here along with Will x May Ren. The title is actually a French song, in English it's "Life in Pink". Without further or do enjoy this first chapter because it's Grell and Undertaker XD please comment I need some feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 1

It was finally the horrid month of love and romance that most single people were loathing in London. Ciel Phantomhive was one of them. Vexed from the very beginning of the month of February. The young heir fought a useless battle against his "Beloved" cousin Lizzie and his demonic butler Sebastian. The two conspired equally against the young heir, they wanted to host an extravagant Valentine's Day Ball at the Phantomhive estate. It took a few long days of Lizzie's constant nagging and pouting to get her way. Even Sebastian was playing it sneaky pushing for Ciel to finally agree and make preparations for the ball. Sebastian helped Ciel send invites to all the nobles, Company officials and relatives. The ball was to be romantic and Lizzie came up with the diabolical idea of all guests either female or male to dress in red or pink for the theme.

Sebastian was ok with the idea, not really caring about that aspect of the ball. The only thing in the ball that displeased the hellish butler, was the few "special" guests that were deemed reasonable to invite by the Young demon heir. Such as the creepy Undertaker, the serious William Spears, and the rest of the Grimm reapers. To Sebastian's horror Grell Sutcliff was also invited to the event making the butler uncomfortable. He hated the reapers in general but Grell was at the top of the hate list.

The ball was finally held on Valentine's Day as planned and everything was running smoothly. The estate was decorated with beautiful bright pink and Crimson hearts lining the walls and ceiling. Even the grand chandelier in the ballroom was replaced with a pink crystal one that was shaped like a heart curtesy of Lizzie. The delicious finger foods such as chocolate covered strawberries and other delectable desserts were placed at four grand food tables at each corner of the large room. Heavy set alcoholic beverages and light tangy wines were in shiny heart shaped glasses clustered on random accent tables throughout the ball room. It took hours of preparation but in the end the ball room looked grand and romantic making Sebastian and the Phantomhive servants sincerely pleased with all their hard work as guests began to arrive at a timely manner.

-Grells Pov-

Grell was fashionably late by an hour. He was always late to any kind of event and even sometimes work. Grell was always getting written up by William all the time because of his horrible habit of wanting to look glamorous. The sexy red headed reaper definitely couldn't help himself this time around. Grell took his sweet time that night applying makeup in generous amounts making his flawless skin glow and his red glossy lips shine like fresh gore. He picked out an expensive silky red dress with a large train full of various pink bows, lacy skirts, and ribbons. Even his undergarments were lacy and naughty just in case he was bedded before the night ended. What took Grell the most time and effort then intended was the hard work of curling his long Crimson locks into a half up hair style, with multiple bobby pins to hold it and a red rose bonnet to top his look off.

Grell smiled to himself mischievously as he jumped out of the taxi carriage tossing a few coins to the gaping mouthed horsemen. Grells pearly jagged teeth flickered devilishly in the moon light as he winked flirtatiously at the young horseman.

"Thank you my kind sir for your services. You have a good night hot stuff." Grell purred like a kitten at the horsemen flipping his luscious red locks to the side reviling his creamy smooth neck.

The horsemen was red in the face realizing Grell was a male dressed like a woman after hearing his voice.

"What the flying horse shit? Your a man?Bloody hell harlot." The horsemen cussed feeling disgusted with himself for even feeling the way he did about Grell.

Grell chuckled, loving the reaction he got from the guy. It was always the same reaction with all mortals, they never excepted him, not even his own kind minus Ronald because Grell was his sempai. The red headed reaper was one of the very few in existence who claimed to be transgendered and proud. Taking the beautiful job title as a Grimm reaper and the other title of a woman in mortal society, liking to be referred to as Miss Sutcliff by his neighbors and peers.

"Awww I appreciate your kindness dear. You have a good night now." Grell cooed smiling to himself evilly as the carriage rode off the Phantomhive estate.

"Before I take your cranky ass soul for passing up little ole me ." Grell spoke to himself pulling the death schedule out of his corset. The mans soul was written in the book a week from then, the second time the red headed reaper checked.

Grell tucked the book back into its previous place, wobbling awkwardly up the stairs in his bright red stilettos, Grell run up the front porch of the Phantomhive manor. He was pleased to have been invited to the Valentine's Day ball. The red headed reaper was very excited at the thought of finally seeing Sebby. He was planning on making a move on said demon butler some time that night.

Once the reaper reached the door he was greeted by a fine line of chattering guests as Finny and Baldroy were at the front door dressed in red suits to match the theme of the ball. The two stood side by side bickering with each other as they took each persons invitation allowing them in. Grell growled inwardly not wanting to wait behind all these guests but he had no other choice at the moment. After a few minutes of waiting in line Grell finally made it to the front door. Finny cleared his throat trying his hardest to contain his massive blush that plastered his face at the red headed reapers beautiful appearance.

"Hey um...pretty miss... good evening. You look beautiful..If you would please hand us your... Umm..invitation so we can... Ummm.." Finny began to stutter smiling weakly at Grell.

"What Finny is trying to tell you is that we need your invite to allow you in mate." Baldroy laughed knowing Grell wasn't a woman.

"Okay let me check my powder bag darlings. Give sweet little Grelle a moment." Grell winked at Finny as he searched his bag.

Finnies eyes grew wide like saucers, he started to freak out recognizing the voice. The gardeners face turned pale, he was flirting with Grell Sutcliff, Madam reds old butler. "Why are you wearing a dress? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Excuse me little boy but I was invited by your master. That is no way to treat a sexy lady such as myself. I'm a guest after all." Grell growled still digging into his red fluffy handbag for his invitation.

"We don't have all day Grell. Hand us your invitation or your not coming in. Your holding up the bloody line mate." Baldroy hackled with his thick Australian accent. Pointing a chunky finger at all the people behind said grim reaper.

"Shit I can't find it.. I probably dropped it in the carriage." Grell muttered emptying all contents of his bag including naughty stuff like fluffy pink handcuffs. Earnings laughs from people in line.

"That's it get out of here if you can't find your invitation." Baldroy growled.

Grell frowned stuffing all his belongings back into the bag. "Fine be an ass. I was invited and I promise you I'll tell Ciel about this." The red headed reaper smiled flashing his jagged teeth menacingly at the servants.

Before Grell could turn and walk away pitifully a big hand with long black nails pulled him into the mysterious persons embrace." Hells bells, My my... Miss Sutcliff. You have no manners this evening do you? " A familiar masculine voice purred with a slight raspiness into his ear making said red head blush pink.

"Undertaker? What the mother of reaper are you doing here?were you invited too?" Grell gasped recognizing the heavy voice of the old reaper. There was something different in undertakers voice that Grell couldn't put his finger on it.

"Awwww I'm so very hurt. Your not happy to see me here dear?" The reaper laughed.

"I don't know why you're here and I don't care. And by the way your not even dressed properly for this event. Your back in black as always." Grell pouted pointing out the obvious.

"Dearest that's all my closet consists of. It's the only color that suits my fancy. So don't bother me with that fairy shit you people call clothing." The mortician smiled referring to Grells gody dress. The red headed reaper blushed awkwardly.

"Haha wow undertaker seems like your off your rocker tonight. Someone needs to get bedded." Grell said in a sing song voice laughing knowing damn well that it had been years since undertaker had sex with anyone.

"Just shut up miss Sutcliff. Are you going into the manor with me or not? We're holding up the bloody line." The undertaker growled listening to all the shouts of the growing line of irritated mortals.

"Ughhhh fine. But once were in the manor. I'm leaving you too your own devices. You can go in the closet or basement and play fucking games with a corpse for all I care." Grell growled trying to pull his way out of undertakers grip around his waist.

"My my... Your a very feisty one tonight. May I have the pleasure of finally escorting a stupid little thing like you to the ball already? Because if you don't make up your bloody mind soon I'm going to cut that pretty tongue of yours out and stuff it in a canopic jar to add to my collection back at the shop." The undertaker asked teasing Grell pulling him closer. His breath smelled like alcohol and blood. Finny and Baldroy laughed at Grells cringing features.

"Shit he's drunk for once. and its not even midnight yet. That must explain his pissy attitude And I thought I was usually the stupid one." Grell thought to himself feeling scared of the silver headed psychopaths pervious comment about cutting out his tongue. It disgusted said red head.

"Ok fine. Just hurry it up. I'm already humiliated enough as it is being seen with you in public." Grell hissed gripping undertakers arm tight digging his long red nails into the silver haired psychopaths arm making him bleed inside the morticians black sleeves.

The undertaker always demanded payment but for that night he had something special in mind with Grells previous comment."On one condition before we go in. You give me a kiss on the lips. Just one harmless small kiss dear. Then I'll take you in my dear and no biting my lips off with those devilish dick clamps you call teeth."

"Hey! My teeth are just fine thank you very much. Maybe I will bite your lips off." The redheaded reaper snapped smiling menacingly with his deadly pearly whites.

"Are you just scared you'll damage your nonexistent reputation young death? From what I hear William said your a fast one." The sexy mortician fluttered his bright lime green eyes in a teasing flirtatious fashion.

"Ok that's it. Fine I'll do it but it's not for you I'm doing it for Sebby." Grell pouted more to himself about the situation.

Grell gulped down his pride. The red headed reaper wanted to see Sebastian and get with said demon if it was possible before the nights end. Grell would stoop as low as to kiss someone he really didn't like in order to accomplish his goal of seeing Sebastian. Leaning forward Grell pushed back strands of silver hair form undertakers pale face reviling his deep scars. The red headed reaper gulped thinking the mortician had a gorgeous face despite his age. He still felt hatred after the last comment of calling him a slut.

Without warning the mortician grabbed Grells face planting a passionate kiss right on him almost knocking the red headed reapers glasses off. Grells eyes grew wide in terror. Why in hells name was he enjoying it? His body was on fire as the red headed reaper responded and he kissed back with slight zealous wrapping a leg around undertakers. Pulling back before it could escalate the undertaker laughed loudly giving Grell goosebumps and receiving odd looks form all the guests in the line and also whistles from some of the men. Grell ignored everyone watching intently as the undertaker pulled out an invitation from his black leather trench coat handing the piece paper over to Finny.

"Haha damn undertaker. You didn't even care that Grell is a guy. He's so young compared to how old you are. You two make one creepy couple." Finny laughed.

"Haha you love birds enjoy yourselfs." Baldroy hackled trying not to make the situation worse on Grell.

"Shut up." Grell hissed turning red in the face almost matching his hair.

The undertaker smiled to himself at the red headed reapers childish reaction. Grell was adorable when he was pouting about something. The undertaker definitely got what he wanted this Valentine's Day and from an unwilling victim. The two walked down a hallway silently not even giving each other a second glance until they reached the ball room entrance and Grell pulled away from the morticians grip.

"See ya unde. I'm on a mission to find Sebby and make him my Romeo!"Grell shouted running into the ballroom leaving undertaker by himself at the door way.

-Undertakers Pov-

The undertaker grinned knowing That the red headed reaper would be back begging at his feet before the end of the night. He always had the hots for Grell to begin with. It would be the perfect night to get drunker and act upon his hidden feelings before he was sober and thought properly. undertaker walked over to the whiskey table taking a set on an accent chair. The drinks were in reaching distance as the drunken mortician downed three glasses of hard whiskey chucking them all down in less than a minute.

"Damn you may be an old bat but you sure know how to take um down." Ronald chuckled taking a sip of his wine as he sat next to the ex reaper.

"Thanks kiddo." The undertaker huffed playing with the miniature red coffin brooch hidden on his coat from anyone's good eyes.

"Say why aren't you out there going after the ladies? It's Valentine's Day. You shouldn't be wasting your time chatting with an old drunken bat like me when it's open season here to find a little lady reaper, half of dispatch was invited." The undertaker laughed taking another shot.

"Well I couldn't help but be nosy. A little birdie told me you kissed Grell sempai today at the entrance and might I add passionately. Are you guys a thing?" Ronald asked nosily flexing his eyebrows suggestively.

"No were not a "thing" as you young deaths call it. But yes I fancy miss Sutcliff and if you tell anyone I'm going to furment your corpse and eat it."

"Oh my death! You like my sempai? Well good luck with that undertaker. He's hard to get especially because he's going after Sebastian tonight." Ronald laughed inwardly ignoring his slurred comment.

" According to my plan Grell will be coming back to me. Just you wait. Now run along I have business to attend to." The undertaker grind flashing his teeth. He watched Grell approach Sebastian from across the room. This was definitely going to be a good show.

until next time ;) wonder what will happen with Grell.


	2. Chapter 2

Vie En Rose

Thank you all for reading. And thank you guest for your tips and comments. It was very helpful and I fixed my mistakes and as for the fluffy pink handcuffs you'll see hehe. ;P and thanks for the support. I'm planning on updating this once to twice a week because it's only going to be seven to eight chapters long unless I get higher demands hehe. And as for rose garden and running I'll try updating by Friday.

Disclaimer: Don't own any BlackButler, songs or products mentioned.

Chapter:2

Grell searched all over the ball room shoving past unexpected people. He received a few shouts from men and women as he shoved past the dancing couples, until he finally found Sebastian near the kitchen door scolding Mey-Rin harshly telling her to hold the appetizer tray properly before she dropped everything like the last five trips. Grinning like an idiot the red headed reaper got his wish of the night, rushing over to said demonic butler wrapping his small arms around Sebastian's thick neck covering his eyes.

"Oh Sebby thank deaths I found you. Hehe you look especially divine tonight and in my favorite color. Crimson suits you. It matches your lovely red eyes darling Sebby. " Purred Grell eyeing the red butler suit Sebastian was wearing playing with a jet black strand of hair around his long red nails.

Sebastian removed Grells hand from his eyes."Grell Sutcliff ...let go of me or I'll be more than happy to shove that garden tool you call a scythe up your happy arse. Now fuck off." Growled Sebastian trying to push Grells vein advances of helpless flirting and touching. He wanted to burn his head clean after the red headed reaper touched it.

"Oh sabby your so very cruel. But in the sexiest way possible. Umm sabby you could have me any day or time. You'll just love what I have in store for you. Especially in bed." Giggled the redheaded reaper as he thought of the fluffy handcuffs in his red powder bag.

Mey-Rin was still standing there watching everything unfold, the assassin maid butted in giggling like an idiot at Grells last comment about the handcuffs."Awww! Sebastian sir has a girlfriend? And he's going to get freaky tonight? Oh this is so exciting I need to tell Finny and Baldroy!" Mey-Rin ran off with her tray of food, the finger sandwiches were flying all over the place. Three landed in a woman's powdered blue wig receiving laughs from Alan, Eric and Ronald who were sitting a table away as the lady tried fishing the food out of her gody hair screaming her head off. William smacked them all in the back of their heads for laughing getting up from his seat.

"Ughhhh. Mey-Rin never shuts up especially when it's crucial. May as well put her in a cardboard box and ship her off to the dispatch. She needs to get the gossip train going in the right direction." Sebastian hissed to himself. He face palmed and threw a butter knife at Grells forehead in frustration.

The red headed reaper ducked as the butter knife hit the back of a random woman's long train. The knife got stuck in the back without her noticing. Grell smirked blowing a kiss at the angry demon butler. "Awww so I'm your girlfriend? How exciting Sebby! I wonder what you're blood tastes like. I never tasted a demon before." Grell flirted planting a hot kiss on Sebastian's unsuspecting lips.

The butlers eyes widened in fear and disgust pulling back in horror wiping away the crimson lipstick from his hard stony face. He was definitely planning on washing the dreadful stuff off once he was done with the red headed reaper.

"You are not my girlfriend. Get that through that thick skull of yours. Even if I have to beat it into you." The hellish butler threw three more knives. This time they hit the ceiling when Grell deflected them with ease.

"Ohhh Sabby darling. If we get married can I have your babies?" the red headed reaper purred walking towards the butler.

"Grell I'm not going to ask you again. Leave me alone I don't have time for this. I have work to do, I'm a proud Phantomhive butler your not worth my salt. The only person I'll ever be loyal to is Ciel and Ciel only. I will never like you nor show any affections towards you miss Grell Sutcliff. Your beneath me. I'm a demon and you are just a sorry excuse of a reaper." Sebastian pushed Grell down to the floor pulling a butcher knife from his coat.

"Sebby chan?" Grell asked feeling his heart break into a million pieces at being cruelly rejected. Especially at the lower being part.

"Have a good rest of the night miss Sutcliff. Time for me to run along I have servants to use and a handsome master to please." Sebastian wanted to wave Grell off without a second glance but he was to persistent. Ciel was honestly the only thing on his mind at the moment, the demon butler half lied about the servant part to the shocked red headed reaper. He was about to make the killing blow when Ciels pissed off voice rang in the butlers ears to his relief.

"Sebastian get over here!" Ciel shouted trying so desperately to hide from Lizzy's line of sight behind a large pink and red flower arrangement across the room. The poor Earl was dressed in a pink suit and fluffy red cat ears looking almost beyond afraid.

"Ciel! Ceil! Where are you my love? I want to dance!" Lizzy shouted from across the dancing section looking desperately for her cousin.

"Yes my Lord." The demon smirked at being saved from Having to kill a shinigami. That would cause major offenses with the dispatch. The hellish butler put the knife back into his coat and vanished out of site, finding his way through all the people over to his humiliated master who was still trying to hide from his future wife.

The red headed reaper lost all purpose at that dreadful moment. He got up and his knees buckled giving way as he fell to the cold marble floor of the ball room again on all fours. Cold bloody tears mixed with black eyeliner stained his pale face. At that horrible moment he lost all feelings for Sebastian. If anything he considered him a new enemy then an ally.

The Undertaker watched from the dark shadows chuckling to himself as the scene between Grell and Sebastian unfolded from his comfortable spot near the whiskey table. The morticians feet were propped up comfortably on the table corner as he downed another large shot of the hard core liquor. The old bat laughed at Sebastian's reaction. Especially Mey-Rins comment about Grell being the demons girlfriend. It just had to be Valentine's Day when Grell finally gave up the chase of presuing a worthless cause. The red headed reaper was sadly put into a position to finally realize through his silly fruitless endeavor and stubborn nature that Sebastian wasn't interested in the crazy red head to begin with. The demon wanted to kill Grell the day they first met on the infamous Jack the Ripper stunt madam red and he pulled.

Pulling out a silver pocket watch it was already nine thirty at night a bit too early for Undertakers liking. Watching the red headed reaper like a hawk he saw Grell get up and walk to the wine table taking a few glasses in hand. Undertaker smirked, his plan was pulled into place without him intervening. Grell was definitely going to get drunk on his own.

" My word miss Sutcliff.. Looks like your going to be worth the effort tonight. Don't get to drunk now or my lungs might fall out." The mortician thought to himself feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of laughter. He couldn't help but think of any type of affection he might receive that night. Never before had he felt the way he did about someone, especially his own kind. Yes he was a drunken fool for the night but he had his reasons.

\- A few hours into the ball-

Grell sat next to a wine table chucking down the alcohol like there was no tomorrow. The red headed reaper finished off seven glasses and he was on his eighth. As a shinigami the red head couldn't get drunk as quickly as a mortal but it still didn't stop him from trying he was definitely going to be completely drunk by his ninth. Grell was a sad sorry mess, his once beautiful makeup was smeared all over his delicate face after crying two hours straight and his body was still in shock shaking slightly from the chills his broken heart sent down his spine. Grells head felt like it was buzzing and spinning a million miles an hour. This was one of the rare times Grell wanted to get extremely drunk off his ass over his feelings. It made the pain of rejection worse but he didn't give a shit at the moment. If anything he wanted to get hammered in until he couldn't think or see straight any longer, You only live once was the words that were circling his mind with a ping of guiltless pleasure even though he couldn't die.

Getting up from his spot Grell tipped a few times almost falling over as he made his way to the whisky table in his crashing state of mind. Grabbing a few shot glasses he chucked them down easily feeling the alcohol burn his throat.

"You know miss Sutcliff drunk is the new sober." Undertaker laughed startling Grell. Making him spill one of the whiskey glasses all over the floor. The mortician laughed at the red heads slow reaction as he chucked down his own shot losing count of how many he already drank within that two hour range.

"I do not get drunk! I get fabulous! Thank you very much Underwear. I mean Undertaker." Grell hiccuped drinking another sip as the liquor missed his face spilling down his chin and onto his red corset.

"Yeah fabulous enough to ruin that pretty makeup. What the hell happened? I thought you were going after the little demon of yours." The undertaker asked pulling a handkerchief from his coat wiping the whiskey off Grells chin and corset softly.

"Ughhhh I wasted my precious time on that ass hat to begin with. I really am beginning to hate this bitchy holiday. I want to be a cat." Grell pouted taking a seat on top of Undertakers lap.

"You know you're sitting on a ugly person right? I thought I was an old bat to the likes of you young death?" The mortician laughed.

"Meow. Meow." Grell licked Undertakers face giggling like an idiot.

"Woof woof. Hahahaha. Your a naughty little death. Sitting on me like a kitten." the mortician laughed.

"Do I look like a give a damn? I had a bad day and your lap is comfortable I might add. So I'm staying here darling." Grell pouted shifting slightly ignoring what undertaker was sprouting under his thick black trousers.

"Ok fine just don't fart on me." The Undertaker laughed again.

"Maybe I will if he decides to be an asshole again like he were earlier. But that kiss is what did me in besides his grumpy attitude." Grell whispered in the morticians ear forgetting he was talking to the person he was supposed to be talking shit about.

"I just hate this holiday in general. Sorry if I pissed you off earlier miss Sutcliff. And I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss, you taste good by the way."

"Hehe your just an adorable fluffy jackal. So why were you drunk before you got here? Because You still smell like rotten fruit." Grell pointed out not giving a damn.

" I got drunk off my arse like every Valentine's Day and it never fails. Especially after my first one when she rejected me... I never tried again after that horrible day... I've been alone since then. I've lived single for days, months, years ,decades." The undertaker scowled.

"Wow. And I thought I was pathetic at times. That's pretty sad. Was she a bad bitch in the sheets?"

"Grell shut up. You don't understand how bad it felt to be rejected." The undertaker sighed taking a bottle of whiskey from under the table.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I've been used and toyed with by a few of my comrades from dispatch with the exception of William and Ronald because William has a happy stick up his ass that he hasn't removed for anyone and Ronald is like my annoying side kick I never had."

"Wow so were both on cupids shit list. And might I add I'll be more then happy to stick an arrow up his ass." The mortician finished the whole bottle laughing.

"Hmmm say Undertaker. Would you be my little Valentine?" Grell hiccuped.

"Sure I guess. Don't get any ideas." The mortician hissed wrapping his arms around Grells waist.

The two continued to chat and talk for an hour getting drunker and drunker. They were getting way too close for confront in each other's personal business and space. Grell sat in undertakers lap kissing him leaving red lipstick marks all over his face. The undertaker was enjoying it feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

" I have an idea. Let's go somewhere fun." The red headed reaper purred suggestively. Finally Grell got tired of the same atmosphere and wanted to do something risky.

"You're such a naughty little death miss Sutcliff. Take me were ever you want." Undertaker hissed in need feeling a slight twitch in his trousers.

Dragging undertaker by the collar Grell walked up a staircase and opened a random door on the right. To his shock the door led to a closet where Alan and Eric were making out touching each other inappropriately. Undertaker cleared his throat as the two young shinigami pulled away in horror at the sight of their superiors.

"Grell and Undertaker? Get your own damn closet this one is taken. Go fuck somewhere else." Eric said smirking knowing exactly why they were there.

Grell smiled back menacingly pulling out his chain saw from his powder bag pulling the lever as the weapon roared to life as he laughed like a mad man or more so a mad woman. "Get out of here before I have my quota for the night darlings." Grell purred The two took off like tornadoes as the red headed reaper put away his baby.

The mortician laughed at the reaction of Grells younger comrades. "Forgive me for saying this so soon but You talk to me much, enjoy killing to much and have questionable morals. You're everything I'd ever want in a lover. If you would want an old untouched bat like me." The undertaker turned slightly pink admitting his private secret , nobody knew he was a virgin until now.

"A drunk tongue is always an honest one. I honestly am taking a fancy to you unde." Grell replied with a signature smirk he usually directed at Sebastian but this time it was at the undertaker. He looked the mortician deep in his lime green eyes seeing his lust at the new nickname he gave him.

"I promise I'll go easy on you. Sweet hundred year old virgin." Grell teased cupping Undertakers groin.

The mortician moaned softly at the tender touch making Grell smile." Ahh stop teasing me and open the damn door." Undertaker growled.

"Yes my Lord." Grell teased trying to sound like Sebastian. He opened the door in one swift movement.

The two drunken shinigami walked in and closing the door behind them, they identified there surroundings rather quickly. They were in a small dark coat closet filled with fur coats and suit jackets. The two were able the see with or without light as shinigami all had the ability to see in the dark.

Without a word Undertaker made the first move surprising himself more judging by the fact that he never had sex before. The closest thing he ever got to anything sexual was drinking with a few tavern girls in the Middle Ages, watching a few burlesque shows, and taking occasional trips to watch exotic dancers form India.

He went by instinct softly running his long black fingernails through Grells crimson locks making him moan softly at the feeling. The mortician grip tightened as he planted his lips on Grells crimson ones closing his eyes tightly. There lips locked as Grell wrapped his arms around Undertaker pushing him down on the furs with force. The mortician was awkward and stiff as the red head licked his bottom lip demanding entree into Undertakers mouth.

Not thinking and only feeling the mortician barely parted his lips as Grells pink tongue darted in exploring his mouth softly feeling every area. Undertaker moaned sticking his tongue into Grells hot mouth. The sweet taste of alcohol from the red heads saliva filled his taste buds making him feel like he was drinking something forbidden.

Just then the door open and the two pushed off each other by instinct. Ronald was the one who opened it. He busted up laughing at the sight of Grell and Undertaker making out.

"Oh damn. Shit just got real. You go Grell sempai! Getting your freak on with Undertaker! "

"I swear Ronald! You tell anyone at head quarters about this and I'll tell everyone about the time you ran streak naked around Williams office." Grell threatened.

"No promises this is just priceless. And Undertaker just so you know sempai likes it fast and hard." Ronald winked slamming the door leaving the two in shock.

"Ah forget him. Where were we?" Grell said in a low voice kissing the mortician again passionately.

Without thought about the interruption ignoring it completely Undertaker got bold sticking his long tongue in the red heads mouth deeper. He moaned in pain as he cut the sensitive flesh on Grells sharp teeth. He winced again as the jagged pearly white tips left long bloody cuts. He couldn't help but smile in the kiss as Grell was enjoying the blood suckling away at his tongue devouring every last drop until it was clean and healed.

Undertaker broke the kiss panting breathlessly, never before had he felt this good before.

"Take off your coat and shirt then close your eyes." Grell purred licking the morticians ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Yes my Lady death." The Undertaker gasped taking off his trench coat and shirt. Once he was done he closed his eyes expecting Grell to pounce on him. Instead cold fluffy metal was placed around his wrists with a click.

The morticians lime eyes shot open in complete panic. Grell laughed as he looked down at fluffy pink handcuffs that chained his wrists together.

"Tonight your going to be my prisoner of love."Grell cooed licking and biting down on the Undertakers sensitive neck. He moaned enjoying the feeling of the teeth that felt like needles piercing his skin leaving bloody love marks.

"Ughh shit. Love give me more." The mortician hissed as the panic in his chest was replaced with sexual pleasure.

Grell smirked licking down Undertakers muscular chest enjoying the taste of his minty taste from his soap. He stopped at a bud suckling and nipping on it receiving gasping and clinking of the handcuffs. The treatment was driving the mortician absolutely crazy.

The door opened again unexpectedly, this time it was William who paused the love making. He fixed his glasses glaring daggers at the two before a mini micro smirk hit the sides of his lips.

"You two in my office Monday. Honestly Grell Sutcliff , sex at a formal event? Two weeks of over time." William growled slamming the door.

The two shinigami busted up laughing at Williams surprise appearance.

"You really were right miss Sutcliff he does have a stick up his arse." Undertaker laughed.

"Tell me about it. He's not deemed fuckable in my smut books. Now where were we?" Grell cooed continuing to do the same thing to undertakers other bud licking it shamelessly as he was grinding against undertakers rock hard member. Grell took off his dress reviling his sexy red undergarments getting a whistle from the mortician.

"Damn you are one naughty little death." The mortician hissed.

"I know I am. I hope you enjoy being top for your first time Unde." Grell said in a sexy voice.

He pulled off Undertakers trousers staring at his large member. Licking his lips he began to lick it a few times getting hisses of agony from the mortician.

"Can we please skip the four play? It's driving me insane." Undertaker growled glaring at Grell.

"Ok fine but this is my favorite part anyways."

Grell positioned himself on top of undertaker. Without caring about stretching his hole he impaled himself on the morticians member waiting for his body to adjust.

Undertaker hissed in pleasure at the new feeling of tightness. He started to move upwards by instinct releasing moans of pleasure along with Grell. The mortician pulled at the restraints wanting desperately to feel Grells red main of hair.

"Ahhhh faster! Harder! Unde you virgin beast! go faster!" Grell growled in pleasure each time the mortician hit his sweet spot.

"Yes lovely! Your so tight.." The mortician hissed going as fast as his body would allow. He pounded into Grell multiple times enjoying his first sexual encounter even if it was a transgendered man. Grell was sexy and he definitely wanted The red headed reaper more then just a sex partner, possibly a new start to a blossoming relationship. A few powerful trusts and the mortician lost complete control climaxing and Grell soon after.

As the two were sweaty and panting from the aftermath the red headed reaper removed the handcuffs from Undertakers wrists as they cuddled in the fur coats and Grells dress.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I'm sorry I pissed you off earlier. I'm sorry I'm very new to this." Undertaker admitted.

"Awwww it's okay. You were by far the best bed partner I'd had thus far Unde." Grell snuggled up closer running his finger tips across undertakers scarred bare chest.

"I don't know what you're going to say...but will you me my lady love?" Undertaker whispered in Grells ear. Kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes... I would love too be your lady." Grell said pulling the strands of silver hair from Undertakers face. They both kissed each other passionately feeling everything heat up again including their members that were beginning to stiffen back up again.

"Ummm. Up for Round two?" Grell asked In between kisses.

"I thought you would never ask." The Undertaker chuckled flipping Grell over. This time he was on top.

The two continued cuddle and have sex a few more times that night and no one else ruined there love making by barging in. They finally fell asleep in the closet after making love multiple times until five in the morning .

Can't wait Until the next chapter. It's going to be Mey-Rin and William ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Vie En Rose

Well here's the pairing I was so excited to write about. William and Mey-Ren WILL make an interesting and cute couple. Thanks again for supporting this ff. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own any BlackButler, songs or products mentioned.

Chapter:3

William was irritated more then ever at having to come to the Valentine's Day ball at Phantomhive estate of all places the house of a demon. He hated parties in general, even the ones the London dispatch departments threw every weekend. The superior shinigami was naturally antisocial to begin with and he hated large gatherings and crowds with the exception of reapings. He was stuck looking after the few subordinates that accepted Ciels generous invitation to the ball. It was his duty as supervisor to look after them and make sure they were well behaved.

He would much rather be at home reading a classical book or stayed behind at work signing off on piles of paperwork. Instead he was stuck babysitting his most infamous subordinates Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby and Alan Humphires. He was just glad it was three idiots instead of four. Grell Sutcliff was the only one missing and he was truly thankful. But the red heads absence did worry the superior shinigami knowing Grell was the worst of the four and could possibly be hiding amongst the guests plotting to get with the disgusting demon butler as usual. William never knew why the red headed reaper had a thing for the demon but William didn't care. As long as William wasn't involved in the matter, unless he caught Grell having a relationship with the inferior species. Then the superior shinigami would have no choice but fallow the hand book and kill said demon, then ship Grell off to the London dispatch court for breaking a vital and highly prized shinigami rule.

The superior shinigami sat uncomfortably at a table with his three troublesome, buzzed subordinates, talking about Lord knows what. William had a cold untouched chicken wing on his plate because he had no appetite since work ended and a half full tea cup with black coffee, just the way William liked it. Watching the dance floor with slight sadness the superior shinigami watched as couples danced the waltz gracefully. William tuned his subordinates conversations out as best as he could while he continued to watch, drowned in his sorrow and self pity of being forever alone. He hid his pitiful emotions well and was proud that no one broke his iron barriers to his cold heart. He had been single his whole human and shinigami life's wanting to keep it that way. Love life was ridiculous in his eyes, especially Valentine's Day and it's trouble some allure that drew most shinigami in.

"So Ronald. Truth or dare?" Alan asked taking a sip of his white wine from a red goblet. He had an amused look on his face.

"Truth because I'm a chicken." Ronald admitted picking up a glass from the shot glass circle Eric created for those who chose truth instead of dare, that was the rule of that nights game. Eric giggled knowingly at what Alan was going to ask the young player.

"Ok. Who would you screw? William or Grell?" Alan asked with an evil smirk on his face. Ignoring the fact that William was sitting right next to him.

William stopped watching the dance at his name being used in a shot truth or dare game. He glared daggers at Alan for asking such a stupid question in the first place. The trouble some trio was stupid on daily basis but did they honestly have to bring their idiocy to the ball?

"What the fuck Alan? Do I really have to answer that? I don't have a death wish. Shit." The blonde reaper pouted turning red in the face like the color of Grells hair. He kinda liked his boss despite his cold attitude at times. He would prefer to screw him over sempai Grell any day.

"Mr Knox if you so much as answer that question. I promise you will have two weeks of over time. Do I make myself clear?" William growled at the youngest of the subordinates at the table.

"Yes Spears Sempai sir. Crystal." Ronald spoke awkwardly giggling to himself.

He turned to Alan and Eric whispering Into their ears at separate times trying his best to stay out of Williams ear shot. Forgetting that shinigami had excellent hearing unlike mortals.

"I would screw William sempai because Grell is way to kinky for my taste. I'm not into that bondage crap like he is." Eric and Alan busted up laughing at Ronald's choice and explanation.

William fixed his glasses on his nose awkwardly. He heard what Ronald said and it displeased the superior shinigami. He wanted to cut Ronald's lips off at that moment. He always looked at the blonde subordinate as a obnoxious little death, never would he want a relationship with someone so immature as Ronald.

"Mr Knox thanks to you. All three of you are getting overtime next week. including weekends." William hissed pulling out his to die list looking at tomorrow's batch of yet to kick the bucket. He also jotted down on his calendar of the new over times he just assigned.

"Aghhh really Spears? I have a date next weekend with Nina from the Rio branch." Eric sighed glaring at William.

"It's not my fault you decided to be intoxicated in public tonight. And Nina can wait another week for your date." William shrugged putting his book away in his coat pocket.

"Your no fun Spears sempai. I wish Grell was here." Ronald pouted arching his eyebrows in disappointment.

"I have an idea. Why don't you play truth or dare with us Spears? Just like old times eh? " Alan smirked evilly.

"No I'm not going to play that ridiculous game. All it does is humiliate and defile a person." William snapped at his subordinates almost breaking his tea cup in the process.

"You're lucky Grell isn't here or he would force you into playing." Eric chuckled at the memory. Three decades ago William was pushed to play truth or dare by Grell. Along side Alan and Eric and a few others that moved on to different branches since then at the records administration. It was pure evilly constructed perfection in Eric's lime green eyes as William was dared to wear Grells red lipstick and run into the ancient reaper hall and kiss undertakers portrait on the face. That game was the time William figured out quickly that he was straight as a flag pole and proud of it. Unlike most of his colleagues in the London dispatch who were usually gay including some of the female subordinates.

"Just shut up Mr Slingby. Get back to your game or I'll give you an extra weeks worth of overtime." William spat blushing from the memory of having to make out with Grell.

While the argument was going on at the table of shinigami Mey-Rin walked up to the unexpected guests. "Good evening sirs. May I get anything for yous?" As she curtsied with a tray holding bottle of whiskey, a coffee pot and little plates.

William froze looking up at the maid before him. The superior shinigami's heart suddenly stopped working at the sight of the mortal before him. He coughed trying to say something but so far it wasn't working, the maids awkwardness gave his cold heart some heat.

Mey-Rins hand was slightly trembling from the weight of the heavy tray and nervousness of serving a group of men. Her hazel eyes bore into Williams lime green ones with sincere kindness. She discovered a new crush but knew better than to engage him to much or Sebastian might slice his head Clean off for talking to the Phantomhives only maid.

"I'll take some more whiskey baby." Ronald spoke up winking at Mey-Rin. Her nose started to bleed at being wooed by a hot guy. Ronald was a little flirt to begin with. Charming anything that moved, as Grell once put it.

A ping of jealousy hit the superiors gut in an instant he went from neutral to slightly hostile which surprised him. "Mr Knox. four weeks of over time." William smacked him in the back of his head receiving a scowl.

"What the bloody hell sempai Spears." Ronald hissed rubbing his head flustered.

"Ronald just give it up. No getting into a maids panties tonight." Eric whispered to Ronald.

"Ohh I'm so sorry." Mey-Rin looked down in shame while her nose bleed.

"It's ok miss its not your fault. Here. Umm what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." William let a micro smile slip on his thin lips breaking the shinigami rule number five for the first time in a decade. The superior shinigami would have to file a rare report for breaking a rule. He pulled a black handkerchief with a mini skull sewn on it from his coat pocket lightly pressing it to the maids nose making it bleed out more from the jester.

Mey-Rin blushed pink at Williams sweetness."Oh thank you for your kindness sir. My name is Mey-Rin." She smiled putting the tray down filling Ronald's glass with a shaking hand while the other held the cloth to her nose.

"Thank you Mey-Rin for your hospitality." William bowed slightly in his seat. Never had he taken a fancy to anyone let alone a mortal woman. His mask of indifference was still upheld because he didn't want his subordinates to get suspicious that he felt something for a maid.

"Do you want me to take that plate from you sir?" Mey-Rin asked almost in a whisper. Pointing at his untouched chicken.

"Yes. Thank you again. I'm sorry about my employees." William spoke again glancing at them trying not to giggle.

A chiming noise was herd as Sebastian rang a maid summoning bell to get Mey-Rins attention to Williams hidden disappointment. "Have a good night William."Mey-Rin spoke with a slight purr in his ear smirking to herself knowing it caught the superior shinigami off guard. As she walked over to Sebastian taking the handkerchief with her, vanishing in the crowd clumsily.

William remained stone faced as an awkward silence and looks painted the shinigami table .The last thing William wanted was for his subordinates to give him crap. But it still made him uneasy that a Phantomhive maid knew his name. The way she whispered it sent ever lasting chills down his spine. How did she know his name? Did she know he wasn't human?

"Sempai Spears? Hello sempai? Earth to Spears?" Ronald waved his hand in front of Williams paled face. He blinked a few times before getting mad at Ronald's pushing.

" Mr. Knox please do Shut up now. You're giving me a headache." William hissed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you blokes want to know what I think?" Alan asked deviously. He noticed every little detail of Williams encounter with the Phantomhive maid. Especially Williams expressions and body language. The brunette haired shinigami was excellent at reading people no matter how hard they were to read, William was no exception.

" Ohhh do tell Alan." Ronald pleaded with his lime eyes.

"Oooh. This otta be good." Eric smirked at his superior.

"I think William Spears has the hots for the Phantomhive maid. He's basically screaming screw me." Alan said smirking at his angry superior.

"Maybe she could remove the stick up his arse." Eric suggested laughing along with his comrades.

"No I do not Mr. Humphires. Being in love with a mortal is...is unorthodox...immoral... against the shinigami regulations. For your bad behavior, now you officially have four weeks along with Mr. Knox." William spat close to losing his temper with his cocky immature subordinates. He really took a fancy at first sight but he would never admit it because of the shinigami laws and his high position.

"Whatever you say spears. But I know you fancy her. Just admit it and we'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." Eric winked.

"Ahhh. Just get back to your stupid game already and leave me alone or else I'll make it three months of over time." William glared at Eric.

"Okay okay... Fine..." Eric put his hands up in a surrendering jester.

"Enough bothering Spears sempai before he blows a casket. Truth or dare?" Ronald asked Eric.

"Dare. Because I'm not a chicken like you." Eric chuckled.

"I dare you to sit on Alan's lap the whole game." Ronald laughed pointing at the blushing brunette shinigami.

"Shit are you kidding me? Fine I'll sit in his lap. Alan you get any ideas ...I'm going to punch you in the face." The other blonde sat on his brunette comrade as he took a seat comfortably on his lap trying to get comfortable.

William tuned them out once again, thinking about Mey-Rin and the way she looked at him. Her hazel eyes held more intelligence hidden behind the large glasses she wore. The superior shinigami felt there was something different about her spirit that most humans lacked. The maid was genuinely an oddity compared to the other incompetent servants of Phantomhive estate, with exception of Sebastian. Mey-Rin knew his name for crying out loud, and that smirk she gave him said something much more. William was shamefully bewitched by Mey-Rins beauty and shy charm. He knew deep down that if the maid so much as said a word to him the superior shinigami would willingly break one of the most important shinigami rules.

-Mey-Rins POV-

Walking over to Sebastian Mey-Ren almost tripped holding on to the tray with the handkerchief stuffed in her nostrils.

"Mey-Rin try being faster next time. And stop tripping on your feet.i don't want to save you from creating a new mess." Sebastian scolded.

He noticed the shinigami handkerchief stuffed in her nose. It angered the demon butler to know a reaper showed a Phantomhive servant kindness. The servants all belonged to him, they were his pawns, never would he allow the reapers a chance of taking a servant. That's why before the ball he finally educated Mey-Rin to stay away from the shinigami and gave her files to look through of all that were to attend the ball in the first place but she didn't listen. Her love of the supernatural was unstoppable, once she discovered one of there tables.

"Get that insufferable thing out of your nose. Mey-Rin. Didn't I strictly tell you to stay away from the reapers? They want the young master dead." Sebastian hissed impatiently.

"Yes Sebastian sir. I'm sorry, I just can't help it, I suffer nose bleeds. What else can I do to make tonight's ball wonderful?" The plum haired maid asked putting the handkerchief in her apron pocket.

"Here take these finger sandwiches to that table over there. Once you're finished change into the dress master Ciel has chosen for you and enjoy the ball and think nothing of it. I'm one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes Sebastian. I will try staying clear and clean of the reapers. I like my soul where it's at." Mey-Rin curtsied to the hellish butler.

"Yes. Just remember what I said about how they brutality collect records. It's almost disgusting." Sebastian said stacking the mini sandwiches on her plate evenly.

Mey-Rin honestly took a quick fancy to William Spears out of all the reapers in the files. He sparked a curiosity within her, reading through his file, the superior shinigami was described as organized chaos and stern when he took records. That description hit a soft spot within Mey-Rin's mind at the memories of being an assassin before she became a Phantomhive maid. She was almost like that but more cruel and unnoticed when it came time to kill her targets. That was one thing the two had in common, having strict kill and no feel policy's.

"There now go do what I asked Mey-Rin. You need to hur..."

Before he could finish a redheaded woman dressed elegantly, ran behind Sebastian putting the demon butler in a head lock of affection as she covered his eyes. Mey-Rin chuckled never had she seen Sebastian look so uncomfortable and awkward.

"Oh Sebby thank deaths I found you. Hehe you look especially divine tonight and in my favorite color. Crimson suits you. It matches you're darling red eyes Sebby." The red head sounded masculine and feminine at the same time to Mey-Rin.

When Sebastian answered the red woman it wasn't a very pleasant greeting to the maids surprise. Never before has she heard Sebastian speak so ugly.

"Grell Sutcliff... Let go of me or I'll be more then happy to shove that garden tool you call a scythe up your happy arse. Now fuck off."

"Oh Sebby you're so very cruel. But in the sexiest way possible. Umm Sebby you could have me any day or time. You'll just love what I have in store for you. Especially in bed." Grell giggled making the maid think that maybe they were a thing, Sebastian probably liked it rough.

"Awww! Sebastian has a girlfriend? And he's going to get freaky tonight? Oh this is so exciting I need to tell Finny and Baldroy!" Mey-Rin shouted almost having another nose bleed in the process as she quickly took off with the tray wobbling rapidly in one unstable hand. Mey-Rin ignored the sandwiches that were flying off the tray. A few landed in a ladies over sized Victorian powdered blue wig. The woman screamed bloody murder at such a unplanned misfortune. Ignoring the mess she was creating Mey-Rin felt the juicy news about Sebastians new lover needed to be relayed to the other servants ASAP.

Passing Williams table, the maid watched him smack his subordinates in the back of their heads for laughing at the mess of the wig. Mey-Rin felt the superior shinigami's lime green eyes burn holes into her form. Blushing a slight pink the maid smirked again at him with mischievous interest. She started to mentally freak out and panic when he got up from his table running after her with an expression of possibly lust.

To be continued. Hehe I hope you liked it and I wonder what will happen when William has her cornered. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Vie En Rose

Disclaimer: Don't own any BlackButler, songs or products mentioned.

Chapter:4

Getting up out of his seat William took off fallowing behind Mey-Rin with great haste. He heard Ronald shout after him. "Ooo. Spears sempai go! Get it with that Phantomhive maid cake! Eat her all up." Ronald started to whistle with his fingers in his mouth.

"Yay! Spears finally getting bedded tonight! About bloody fucking time! Make the banshee howl in the sheets!" Eric shouted slamming his fists on the table. He accidentally knocking his beer glass all over Alan.

The other tables filled with mortals looked at the shinigami tiro like they were officially off their rockers and overly drunk for such a formal occasion. While that was going on a little boy at another table across from them over heard the whole ordeal and asked his embarrassed mother what getting "bedded" meant. Her face turned red as the woman was at a loss of words for once in her life and glared daggers at our crazy blonde shinigami, for influencing her child to ask about such a unorthodox term.

Alan face palmed at his idiot coworkers cheers, his cheeks were red in embarrassment from all the eyes on them and the nasty stain and smell of alcohol on his white uniform top. He certainly wasn't used to such negative attention, judging from the fact that the little shinigami was sober unlike his two coworkers.

"Eric!? You got beer all over my uniform? Now I'm going to smell like a bloody pub. This is so embarrassing... " Alan whined glancing at the mess. He never felt this embarrassed before.

"Ohhh. I'm sorry Alan love. Let's find the loo and get you cleaned up shall we?" Eric asked sincerely with a hint of slur in his voice.

"No it's okay... Really... You're going to make things worse." Alan pleaded.

"I'll make it up to you Alan love. Please don't be mad at me." Eric spoke softly. He grabbed Alan by the shirt collar, breathing the strong scent in Alan's face making the little shinigami wince.

Being drunk didn't help Erics situation, but the hidden feelings for Alan began to surface due to his state of mind.

The blonde didn't regret what he did next. Eric pulled Alan closer looking him right in the eyes for a moment. Grabbing Alan's fearful face, he kissed him roughly on the lips making the little agent yelp from the foreign action. Alan froze for a moment in confusion and excitement. He gripped reality and eagerly kissed Eric back softly letting The blonde completely dominate the kiss for a few seconds. Alan then pulled away wiping the saliva dripping down his chin.

"Haha oh shit. About bloody time you two hooked up. Especially you Eric, we all knew you were into men." Ronald slurred loudly.

"Ronald shut the fuck up. We're in public." Eric scolded. He pulled Alan to his chest in a protective manner.

"Well at least I'm not the one sucking face with Alan in public. Mind you it's frowned upon in mortal society." Ronald pointed out laughing. The agent started making out with a spoon and making sucking noises.

"Ronald! That's bloody disgusting." Alan said crossing his arms in discomfort. He hid his face in Erics chest.

"So?" Ronald smirked continuing to be inappropriate.

"And to this day I still wonder if you're mum dropped you on your head..." Eric said chuckling as he pulled Alan in for another quick kiss.

"Yes...yes she did. That's why I'm sexy like this. All the ladies love me." Ronald chuckled winking at a pretty guest that passed by the table.

"Mr Knox what are we going to do with you? You're little games are not tolerated." Eric tried to impersonate William with a monotone voice.

"Over time!" Ronald said sounding just like his sempai.

The three were in a laughing uproar including Alan.

"Wow you two really do know William well." Alan said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well Alan and I have some business to attend to in the coat closet. See ya later." Eric smirked picking up Alan bridal style and leaving the ball room with his new Valentine. Ronald shrugged and walked over to a group of women hoping to get lucky this Valentine's Day.

-Williams POV-

William ignored his subordinates obnoxious shouting inappropriate encouragement after him and disrupting the ball. The superior shinigami promised he would give all of them the maximum of overtime that was allowed to be given. William pleaded and prayed the three would get drunk off their asses so they wouldn't remember anything that was said or done that night. For one he could laugh at them come Monday morning once they left his office pouting about the unethical amount of overtime. Two the superior shinigami definitely didn't want one of them to spread shit around dispatch and get him demoted for relations with a human. And three William just wanted them to suffer in the morning so they would never want to get drunk again.

William was so far away from his table to turn back now, he was determined to finding out how she knew his name. He felt like a predator chasing after it's helpless prey. The superior shinigami had no idea what made him go this far as to pursue Mey-Rin but his heart kept urging forward. "The maid is a helpless mortal, you're committing a major offense." The back of Williams mind screamed frantically. That little voice of reason was of course shoved into the corner of his ever rushing mind. Instead it was replaced with lust and sexual frustration the superior shinigami didn't understand at the moment.

Mey-Rin kept running trying to get away from William until the maid finally tripped over a rather large wine spill. Before she could so much as slip and hit the cold marble floor, William caught Mey-Rin with one hand around her small waist, with the other free hand he caught the half empty tray of fucked up finger sandwiches that now looked like garbage.

Pulling The maid near him, William made unfaltering eye contact making Mey-Rin blush uncomfortably as blood spilled from her nose for the second time that night. Williams face wasn't much better, for once his blackened mask of shinigami indifference was lifted as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. The superior shinigami's hands shook slightly as he realized what kind of situation he was in at the moment. Unsure dilated lime green eyes bore into shy hazel ones. It was like the whole world completely froze over as the shinigami and human almost looked into each other's souls.

"Ummmm. I'm at a loss of words I'm afraid miss Mey-Rin." William spoke shakily feeling like his morals bitch slapped him in the face when the harsh reality hit the bossy Shinigami. William felt like his legs were jelly as he held the Phantomhive maid still, not wanting to let go of her any time soon. He put the tray down on a table still gripping the maid.

"Oh my goodness...oh my goodness... Please don't take my soul mister Spears... I'll never tease you again." Mey-Rin began trying to tug her way out of Williams grip realizing the negative attention the Phantomhive house hold would get if the guests noticed the maid in a interesting position with a certain "special"male guest. It would cause a scandal that not even Sebastian could possibly fix. Mey-Rin was feeling stupid for pleading for her life as the maids face was aflame in a unwavering blush at how handsome the man before her truly was. Despite his stern business like demeanor.

William was shocked by Mey-Rins out burst for her very life, she definitely knew what he was. There was no hiding it now. The human woman knew his secret, William was a supernatural being, the infamous immortal soul collecter known as a Shinigami. The only way Mey-Rin would of gotten her hands on such information was automatically directed towards the young contracted Earl and the demonic Butler. It made William angry that they would trust a young mortal woman with such dangerous information. Yes Mey-Rin was a servant of a supernatural estate but she didn't need to know such information, it would only make the day of her collection much harder for what ever Reaper was assigned to her. William honestly hoped and prayed he wouldn't be assigned to her on that day.

William composed himself as best as his love struck brain would allow. "I beg your pardon miss Mey-Rin? I would not collect a soul as ..."

May-Rens tugging from the shinigami's grip with force before he could finish his remark. The maid broke free from the shinigami's hands but alas she almost fell a second time. May-Rin made the fatal mistake and grabbed ahold of William Spears black dress pants missing his outstretched hands because of her impaired vision. Pulling the attire down in the process. Everyone who was looking gasped at Williams exposed futuristic undergarments, they were a pair of black boxers with little pigeon skulls that had x's for eyes and red little hearts all over them.

Said superior shinigami made a sharp gasp in shock, his eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his glasses. Williams face officially became the similar shade of the dreaded crimson color close to Grells sexy hair. William T. Spears was never as embarrassed as he was now in his whole Shinigami life. Not even the embarrassing moment of Grell cutting off his gown and shirt with his scythe during graduation decades ago could best the pickle he was in.

"OH MY! Mr William! Your! Your bloody pants are down! I'm I'm so sorry.. I'm a bloody stupid maid..." Mey-Rin screeched out in embarrassment. It made the situation much worse as her nose was bleeding a lot more from the glorious sight of Williams toned, hairless legs and slight bulge in his boxer covered crouch. The whole ball stopped just to watch the embarrassing scene in much curiosity.

"Agh. Seriously Mey-Rin... Its okay just don't ever do that again." Growled William as he pulled up his pants awkwardly tightening his belt.

Mey-Rin didn't want to embarrass herself any further, taking off like a dart without a word. William huffed and ran after her out of a set of double doors, leaving the ball room. He saw Mey-Rin run into a random room as she closed the door behind her. William huffed walking over to the door he thought he saw her go into. Preparing himself for Mey-Rin he opened the door with one swift movement. Gasping in horror, William didn't expect to see such a naughty sight. Undertaker was handcuffed and Grell was licking and biting his chest playfully making the mortician groan. The two lovers stopped their foreplay looking up at William with surprise and awkwardness. William couldn't help but smirk, he was glad Grell finally found someone to meet his needs.

"You two in my office Monday. Honestly Grell Sutcliff, sex at a formal event? Two weeks of over time." William scolded slamming the door. He heard the two psychopaths laughing making him feel stupid.

William wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was truly happy Grell found a lover. His trouble making flirtatious subordinate would always chase after other Shinigami, the demonic butler and even humans with no ending positive results. Grell would always end up heart broken and in the process mess up on record collections. William was just sincerely thankful to death that Undertaker was out of his hair too. The old coot was off his rocker and did stupid shit when he was alone. That Valentine's Day two crazy love birds were killed with one stone too Williams relief, He had two less things to worry about.

Scowling William tried the door next to the occupied closet hoping he didn't have any other unwelcoming "surprises" in the next his relief it was Mey-Rins bed room, the Phantomhive maid was crying on her bed. The scene made William feel like shit, he didn't mean to ruin her Valentine's Day and upset her. He decided to try and make things right.

"Mey-Rin?" William whispered.

"Please just go.. Before something else bloody awful happens to you. I ruin everything..." The maid couldn't even look William in the eye.

"Mey..."

"Just go away! I don't want you looking at me!"

That was the last straw, on Mey-Rins behavior, no one ever talked to William in such a manner. The boss instincts kicked in with no hesitation."Mey-Rin stop you're crying this instant. You should not waste tears on a thing of the past."

"But I embarrassed you in front of everyone..." Mey-Rin sniffled sitting up.

William patted Mey-Rins shoulder trying desperately to comfort the Phantomhive maid. It was hard for the superior shinigami to comfort someone when he was used to playing neutral." Please stop crying. Everything is fine. Not like I'm a memorable shinigami to begin with." William spoke with sarcasm rolling his lime green eyes.

"But I can't let it go.. Maybe you should just take my soul now and get it over with William. I'm so useless." Mey-Rin pouted.

Just then William had a perfect idea after hearing Mey-Rin willingly submitting herself to him. He would probably regret his idea later but it would definitely cheer her up. "Maybe I will." William smirked speaking with a hint of tease. He took off his glasses placing them on the night stand. William grabbed Mey-Rins wrists pulling her close, he wiped off the tears from the maids face with his free hand.

Mey-Rin looked up at William with Puffy Hazel eyes a hint of flirtation catching on to Williams game."Then Kill me fast. I don't want to suffer." The maid murmured.

"You're going to look beautiful when you die." William whispered in Mey-Rins ear sending a shiver down her spine.

William ignored his logical side of his brain. Planting his firm rough lips right on the maids small smooth ones. Mey-Rin was stiff in excitement, Figuring out that William wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Mey-Rin responded by parting her lips to let Williams tongue explore her mouth. The sensation of the appendage was rough and gentle at the same time, the maid was in complete bliss enjoying the feelings her body was feeling.

Mey-Rin growled parting the kiss as she pulled her small wrists out of Williams grip pushing him to her bed, as she startled the superior shinigami making him groan. "You're even hotter than Sebastian.." Mey-Rin whispered in Williams ear as she bit his ear lobe.

William hissed gripping Mey-Rins hair flipping them over so he was on top. He unbuttoned Mey-Rins dress collar planting hot kisses on the maids neck making her moan softly at such soft demanding contact." Comparing me to that disgusting creature turns me on moreover sexy maiden." William hissed as he left red bruises on Mey-Rins pale neck making her shiver.

William lifted himself off of Mey-Rin taking off all his clothes except for his pigeon boxers. His body was completely toned and fit to the maids astonishment. then William started working on unbuttoning the rest of Mey-Rins dress exposing her red corset, bloomers and stalkings. He smirked with wicked eyes enjoying the view." Someone was prepared for tonight. For being a maid your naughty.." Will teased unhooking the corset reviling Mey-Rins breasts making her blush.

"Well I didn't know if I'd get lucky. For the first time I could say I have." Mey-Rin smirked. Before anything else happened Finny fell out of the closet with a thud. Mey-Rin screamed hiding herself in Williams chest.

"FINNY?! What the bloody hell are you doing here! You just ruined my Valentine's Day!" Mey-Rin barked.

William glared daggers at the blonde holding the maid closer in a protective manner." I see we have a peeping Tom. Care to explain yourself ?" William spoke smoothly.

"I... I don't know..I was putting the dress Sebastian choose for you in your closet when Ronald locked me in. I like your undergarments William. I'm so sorry I'm going to go now bye..." Finny blushed as he left in a flash slamming the door behind him.

"Agh damnit Ronald.. He ruined my night without trying.. He's getting over time for the next year if I can help it." William face palmed in annoyance.

"Well do you want to finish?" Mey-Rin asked looking up at William.

"Uhhhh ye... No I shouldn't I don't think I'm ready for sexual enter-course yet... But I don't mind cuddling and foreplay..." William admitted as he blushed.

"It's okay..there's no rush.." Mey-Rin smiled kissing Williams cheek.

"Speaking of which would you like to be my Valentine?" William asked awkwardly. He never asked anyone before, this was his first time.

"Yes... I'll be your Valentine any day." Mey-Rin grabbed Williams face planting a soft kiss right on him. The two continued to cuddle until they fell asleep.

Up next is Ciel and Sebastian ;)


End file.
